Piquante surveillance !
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Lorsque Trowa vit son nouveau coéquipier, il leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis, il chercha à oublier les fleurs d’hibiscus sur la chemise azur. Personne n’est parfait après tout… YAOI


Auteur : Hathor

Mail : Hathor88@wanadoo.fr

Couple : 3*4, ouah !!!!!! La première fois que j'en écris un au début de la fic, ça se fête ^^

Genre : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer : Bon j'ai cherché partout et nan rien à faire, pas à moi, sauf un !!! Je mets bientôt la patte dessus ^^ Nirak niark !!!

Trowa : Pourquoi moi ??

Hathor : Parce que t'es adorable ^^

Note : Ca va être long comme fic je le sens bien !!

**Piquante surveillance, chapitre 1 :**

La surveillance durait depuis trois jours, Barton et Winner avaient été chargé de l'affaire depuis que les trafiquants étaient descendus de la capitale vers Marseille. Les deux hommes avaient passé la journée entière à surveiller de vulgaires sous-fifres mais qui étaient censés être un contact avec l'une des têtes du réseau. 

La nuit allait tomber et leur filature les avait menés jusqu'en Camargue.

Trowa surveillait les deux hommes depuis une baraque abandonnée qu'il avait repérée depuis la route. Quatre a ses côtés n'arrêtait pas de bouger. 

_Quatre, arrête !! Tu vas nous faire repérer.

_Mais je…

_Et enlève cette chemise, on dirait un surfeur en manque d'exotisme. 

_Non, je ne peux…

_Quatre…

Bien que son nom fut à peine chuchoter, le ton ne laissait aucune imagination sur la marche à suivre. Quatre enleva donc sa magnifique chemise rouge ornée de pimpants colibris bleu-électrique. 

Trowa reprit sa position d'observation initiale sans ce soucier de son coéquipier qui bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se survienne.

_Merde, il lève le camp… On les suit !! Dépêche-toi Quatre !!

_J'arrive, souffla le blond.

Il se leva et suivit son coéquipier à travers les joncs et les hautes graminées. Trowa traça un chemin praticable à travers les marais. Enfin praticable pour lui, car son cadet, plus petit avait du mal à le suivre malgré ses efforts et il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des branches d'épineux en plein visage.

_Ils sont là. Arrête de gesticuler Winner !! Ne bouge surtout pas !

Une fois de plus, Quatre dû obéir aux directives. D'ailleurs Trowa passait son temps à lui faire des remarques de tout style sur sa manière de conduire, d'interroger un suspect et même sur la façon dont il s'habillait. Mais Quatre s'en fichait, le caractère de son équipier lui importait peu. Il le supportait depuis plus d'un an et ne souhaitait en aucun cas changer de binôme. Son partenaire était un bon flic, peut-être même le meilleur de la ville, et puis il lui arrivait d'être de bonne humeur. Enfin surtout avec les autres…

_Quatre !! Je t'ai demandé de stopper ta danse de sioux, murmura le brun avec rudesse.

_Oui, mais…

_Mais rien du tout !! 

Quatre soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais son camarade. Ses réactions étaient tellement bizarres avec lui, comme si le blond lui était antipathique et qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Pourtant Trowa Barton n'avait pas une réputation de grognon invétéré. Au contraire, bien qu'il soit assez silencieux, il était généralement agréable avec tout le monde. Le commissaire Yui appréciait beaucoup Barton, comme toute la brigade en fait. Pas une femme célibataire ou non n'avait pas fantasmé sur le jeune inspecteur aux yeux si verts… et si mystérieux d'après d'autres.

Auparavant, il faisait parti des stup', mais Trowa avait désiré changer de service sans raison apparente. On l'avait alors mis en équipe avec Quatre qui venait aussi d'intégrer le service après deux ans enfermé dans les bureaux des affaires internes.

Quatre commençait à sommeiller sur un tas de roseaux quand il se leva en sursaut. Il entama alors un vrai ballet comique. Trowa se retourna et regarda le blond avec effarement, ce dernier torse nu avait l'air de se battre contre un ennemi imaginaire. Il ressemblait à un vrai sauvage avec son bermuda bleu remonté au genou.

Les trafiquants remarquant de l'agitation derrière eux, s'éclipsèrent en silence.

Quatre continuait son étrange cérémonie et se donnait de grandes claques sur le buste et les bras. Il capta alors la présence du brun et arrêta net son manège.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?? On les a suivit pendant toute la journée et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de commencer à te faire remarquer. Mais tu as pensé à quoi ?? Que tu ressemblerais à un flamand rose en rut et que tu te fondrais dans le paysage !!!

_Je… je…

_Trois jours de surveillance réduit à néant parce que tu as été pris d'une envie soudaine de danser la sarabande dans les marais de Camargue.

_Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est…

_On rentre. 

Trowa s'éloigna à grande enjambée vers le cabanon où la moto était garée. Quatre sa chemise sur les épaules le suivait de loin, se maudissant et surtout maudissant la Camargue, le marais et ses habitants.

_Quelle stupide filature !!! Et puis cet affreux marais !! Et le jour qui se lève dans trois heures.

Il rejoint enfin son partenaire près de la grosse cylindrée de vitesse. Trowa grommelait encore contre son cadet.

_Mais…qui m'a… un abruti pareil…danser…nuit…comme un fou…

_Trowa je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. C'est à cause de…

_Stoppe tes jérémiades ou tes excuses !!! Coupa le brun. Monte maintenant.

Quatre attrapa son casque et repassa sa chemise hawaïenne avant de grimper derrière son coéquipier. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille et attendit en vain que la foudre lui tombe dessus pour absoudre sa bêtise et surtout sa honte. 

*Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ?? Déjà qu'il passe son temps à me critiquer et voilà que je lui donne le moyen de continuer… Et dire que c'était le seul qui avait accepté de me prendre comme partenaire enfin en désespoir de cause et parce qu'il était arrivé en retard le matin des équipes.*  

_On est arrivé Quatre !! Quatre !!!

_Ah !! Euh… oui !!! Désolé…bégaya Quatre. Ecoute Trowa, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette filature mais ce n'est vraiment pas de…

_Je t'ai dit de stopper toutes ces excuses, ça ne sert plus à rien. On remettra ça demain et maintenant tâche de dormir, je n'ai pas envie que tu recommences cette scène, soupira le brun complètement à bout après cette journée éprouvante.

_Mais vraiment, je m'exc…

_Au revoir Quatre et à demain !!! Acheva le brun. Il démarra en trombe, ne laissant même pas le blond répondre. 

_A demain Trowa, murmura-t-il en regardant la moto s'éloignée rapidement.

Quatre pénétra dans le hall de son immeuble en soupirant de plus belle. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer la raison de son geste mais c'était tellement ridicule. Il appela l'ascenseur. Le concierge, insomniaque, passa la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte.

_Il est en panne depuis ce matin. Je suis désolé Mr Winner, vous allez devoir prendre les escaliers.

_Ce n'est pas grave Mr Martin, je ne suis plus à ça près. Bonne nuit Mr Martin.

Le blond commença donc son ascension vers le huitième étage de l'immeuble. Il ne voyait même  plus les marches défiler qu'il arriva à la porte de son appartement. 

_Quelle journée !! Et merde qui m'a fichu une serrure aussi petite avec des clefs aussi grandes…

Il commença à s'exciter sur sa porte et parvint enfin à mettre la clef dans le trou. Il pénétra dans son duplex. Il venait d'y emménager après moult négociations avec le concierge. Il avait dû lui promettre en autres qu'il ne ramènerait aucune femme dans son appartement s'il n'était pas marié avec, pas d'animaux et pas de produit à vitre Jix car la marque avait cessé de subventionner le propriétaire de l'immeuble lors d'une action marketing.

Ces mesures n'avaient pas gêné le blond outre-mesure, puisqu'il ne fréquentait pas de femmes et que son appartement n'était pas assez grand pour lui et un chien, en fait même un hamster aurait été de trop ici.

Quatre s'écroula dans l'unique fauteuil de son domicile. Il commença à déboutonner lentement et un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Ses gestes pleins d'appréhension cessèrent quand il ouvrit les pans du vêtement sur son torse.

_Et bah… Ils m'ont pas raté…

OWARI

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait ??

Hathor : Moi ? Rien de grave je te rassure, en plus ça sert tes intérêts…

Quatre : Puis-je avoir confiance en toi ?

Trowa : Oui ça c'est une bonne question…

Hathor : Mais oui, pour une fois vous allez être content ^^

Heero : Hum hum.

Hathor : Oui ?? *air super innocente*

Heero : Commissaire Yui ???

Hathor : Bah oui !!! mdr !! T'assures que le rôle te va à merveille.

Duo et Wufei : Tu nous laisse enfin tranquille. c'est le paradis.

Hathor : Oui, c'est vrai… mais vous savez quoi… J'suis super inspirée sur cette fic !!!

Tous les G-boys : Oh non !!   


End file.
